


Rising Sun's War on Remnant

by gabrielchiong11



Series: Summoning the Empire of Japan [3]
Category: RWBY, 日本国召喚 - みのろう | Nihonkoku Shoukan - Minorou
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Japan, Remnant (RWBY), World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielchiong11/pseuds/gabrielchiong11
Summary: September 1st, 1948. Central Calendar, September 1st 1639.The Rodenius War, a conflict fought mainly by the Empire of the Rising along with its allies, Qua-Toyne Principality and the Kingdom of Quila, fought against the continent's main aggressor, the Kingdom of Louria. A conflict that lasted since Spring of that year had ended in a complete allied (mostly Japanese) victory.After annexing the entirety of the kingdom that spanned half of the entire continent, with the two nations that seek aid from the Japanese Empire had sworn an alliance with the otherworldly Empire.Suddenly, they were transported in another world, filled with creatures of darkness known as Grimm and heroes known as Huntsmen that combat these menacing monsters that threaten to destroy what's left of humanity in their world.But, seeing the state of the sorry world they had the misfortune to have been transported to, the current Prime Minister, Yamamoto Isoroku, as well as the entirety of the Imperial Government, decided to do what they do best.Declare the largest war on Remnant, of course.Rated M for safety.
Series: Summoning the Empire of Japan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981283





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own RWBY nor Nihonkoku Shoukan

"This is an outrage!"

"We've been transported to another world! ...Again!"

"Is this the prize of our victory? A punishment from the gods!? Despite our overwhelming victory over the barbaric Lourian scums, is this what we are rewarded with!? Getting transferred to a whole new world on a whim by the gods will!?"

"Have we suffered enough in such humiliation that we had to be transported for the second time!? This is bullshit!"

If there was one thing the current Emperor of Japan, Hirohito, could see the current state of the Supreme War Council could've ever agreed, despite being at odds at each other since their sudden transfer to the New World prior to this one; is that they've begun to seriously deal with the second phenomenon they've experienced for the first time in six years.

It was September 1st, on the 21st year of his reign, after annexing the Kingdom of Louria in retaliation to the Kingdom's aggressive stance bent on dominating the Rodenius Continent where two of the nations, particularly the Qua-Toyne Principality, whom the Empire had made first contact with in the New World after the Five-year long Isolation Policy imposed by, yours truly, in order to stabilize and consolidate the territories they gain during the six-month offensive of the Pacific campaign in order to deter Allied forces, particularly the United States, and gain precious resources for the war machine to keep on going from the land battles of China to the naval conflicts in the Pacific.

However, after the Empire's defeat at the hands of the US at Midway, Japan and all of its overseas territories were suddenly transported to the New World. Somehow, in some way, Thailand was missing as well as most of where west China is. Fortunately, though, the East and South Chinese regions were unaffected and was also transported with them... Alongside with Chinese troops that were unfortunate enough to be at the wrong place at the worst time possible.

There were major speculations and theories going roundabout about how Japan and all of its territories acquired by conquest were brought to the New World. Including areas where Allied forces, namely the Commonwealth and US troops, in Burma, New Guinea, and some parts of the British Raj. These speculations were mostly surrounded by "This is the will of the gods", "What is this supernatural phenomenon?" and other speculations that sounded like conspiracy theories more than actual study of their mysterious transfer.

Of course, the aforementioned allied forces immediately surrendered and called a ceasefire after failing to contact their respective nations to no avail, they decided to surrender themselves to the Empire seeing they have no way to gain supplies whatsoever.

Fortunately, enough for the Allies, Japan had considered keeping them alive and healthy enough as not cause any more problems than they could handle. That includes keeping the locals of the former European colonies in Asia as happy and satisfied as they could. Examples being granting them improved standard living and a stable income in order to support their families during their duties as part of the overseas workforce during the Five-year Isolation Period.

For the Chinese, however, they kept on fighting to the bitter end as both the Kuomintang and the Communist Party of China continued on with their guerrilla warfare at their respective regions until both were hunted down as all fighting began to die down around late 1943 to early 1944.

But, even during the conflict and the isolation policy imposed, the Empire had amassed enough resources to produce new equipment and introduce new technology as the budget from both the Army and Navy were prioritized, with the former having resources poured out to them with the given two and a half years time to develop improvements of tactics and equipment for the Imperial Army.

The Imperial Navy, on the other hand, had suffered budget loss during the given time the Imperial Army enjoyed had to improvise by prioritizing on finishing the Yamato-class Battleships as well improving and replacing outdated equipment which includes the awful Type 94 Fire-Control Director and the Type 96 25 mm AA gun.

After the prioritization period for the Army had expired and it was the Navy's turn, they begun implementing new tactics and equipment as well as constructing new warships such as the speedy and complex Shimakaze-class Destroyers, the Taiho-class Armored Carrier to the unique I-400 class carrier submarines.

But it wasn't all, during the early years of the isolation period, Japan's industrial capacity had been boosted dramatically months after months since they employed the working-class of the locals from the territories they acquired to the workforce as production efficiency exponentially reached to new heights.

One of the major companies that benefited of such growth and moneyed interests during the Five-year Isolation Period were the Showa Steel Works, with the previous total production capacity of 3.4 million tons to a whopping 25 million tons of undisturbed productivity efficiency at the end of 1947. Easily making it the largest iron and steel centers in what was perhaps the entire New World could ever fathom to achieve in an industrial perspective.

If they had remained back in their original world, they would've become the largest iron and steel works second only to the United States. Although, it is merely based on their knowledge that US would remain idle and produce in a level that was within the realm of thought based on the perspective of Japanese economic experts prior to their first sudden transfer.

Back to the topic of their experience in the New World. From what they gathered based on individual and government-supported studies on the New World, magic apparently exists in the world prior to this one.

They witnessed firsthand accounts about healing magic displayed by one of the members of a diplomatic envoy deployed by the Principality when an accident occurred in the port city of Fukuoka city where the man, by the name of Yagou, healed the woman uttering what is similar to Arabic as he chanted the healing spell. But the effect was astounding, healing what was a serious wound in a matter of seconds.

It was the talk of the month ever since the event was published in newspapers. Spreading throughout the Empire and was also translated in whatever local language was in the area.

Safe to say that magic has it uses, but on the offensive side of magic, they were proven... quite inferior to the weapons Japan possessed. Most particularly compared to firearms.

For example, a mage can cast a "Fireball" spell at a firing rate of twenty shots per minute and can shoot at a distance of 100 meters.

Sounds impressive on paper, but, when comparing to the average trained Japanese soldier, using a bolt-action rifle, namely the Arisaka Type 99 Rifle, it outclassed the "Fireball" spell by at least a factor of two, in both range and firing sequence. Furthermore, semi-automatic and automatic guns are far superior than the spell could ever do.

The first display of disparity was during the attack of Jin-Haag, the capital city of the Kingdom of Louria where Lourian mages tried desperately to fend off a swarm of A7M3 fighters but were fruitlessly gunned down courtesy of its machine guns and automatic cannons.

There was one time that most of the officers, including himself, Supreme War Council believed that magic is completely worthless in terms of offensive capabilities and that mages were relegated to support and healing spells. As the latter role were more useful and could save more lives than it could lose.

But it all changed when a report by the expeditionary company of 80 strong soldiers led by Lieutenant Tsubasa Tsukasa, armed with the latest tech the Empire had to offer for field testing and experience amid conflict, had stated that during the Lourian occupation of Qua-Toyne border city called Gim from April 12 to July 27 1948 (Central Calendar 1639) where they rescued a teenage-turned-child cat demihuman by the name of Felicia.

Although the mention of a teenager turned into a child had raised brows at the odd report stated by the company leader when she was said to be shot by an experimental drug in the shape of a tranquilizer that was supposed have its target experience temporary death and body inactivity which further emphasized the temporary "death" usage that was contained inside of the drug. This had brought amusing reactions from the Diet, the Supreme War Council, and the Emperor himself at the rather controversial report.

In that report, the Lieutenant had placed his speculations on the same report that the drug worked on the men and while the de-aging process worked on the women.

This brought further confusion but considered as fact since they've seen stranger phenomena than what the report suggested. But that was a topic for another time.

But what caught their interest was the girl's potential.

According to the report, the girl is able to use healing magic, which some of the officers brought a smile on their faces if they thought is true, and had shown considerable growth after subjecting herself in assisting in torturing captured Lourian Officers, much to her hesitation the report stated. It also said, in the same report, that after taxing herself and pushing towards her limits on a daily basis, she could efficiently cure any possible wounds in less than seconds. More surprisingly, she's been shown to be able to reattach limbs with surprising ease in the fourth month of Gim's occupation.

What's more, her healing magic level is considered by her country's standards on the same level as an Archmage, if not, greater. Her mana capacity is stated to be exponentially larger than what it supposed to be when she was an apprentice mage. And her mana reservoir is also larger than literally every Archmage the Qua-Toyne Principality could ever muster, and mages of that rank were considered to be extremely rare and commonly scarce.

This was the factor that caught the attention of every officer that were present in the Supreme War Council. And even the Emperor himself was impressed by her ability as well.

There were notions to recruit the mages of Qua-Toyne to their ranks, as advantages of healing spells could potentially reduce casualty and death rates when during in battle would dramatically improve the life expectancy a soldier would experience when they are on the field. But that was for another time.

The sound of someone clearing his throat brought the attention of the members of the Supreme War Council towards the current Prime Minister, Yamamoto Isoroku, the man responsible for the plan on the attack on Pearl Harbor.

"If you don't mind, have you forgotten that you're within the presence of His Majesty, Emperor Showa? Such foul language is unbefitting for Officers of high standing to be speaking such words in front of him."

The former Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy's words shook the entirety of the Supreme War Council, with the exception of the Emperor, as they realized what they were doing as they humbled themselves silently.

"Forgive us, Your Majesty," one of the IJA generals spoke, "It's just... how should I say it? Stressful enough that we've been transported to another world for the second time. It's frustrating that we're unable to comprehend what is happening as of late. Please forgive us." He finished with an apologetic bow.

Emperor Showa nodded, knowing full well what it means to them. After all, who else would've stressed when they found out that they've transported to gods knows where. Especially at the reaction of a shattered moon.

"Apology accepted. However, I expect you to compensate your behavior by serving me well. And that includes everyone else inside this room. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." He and the rest bowed their heads as well.

"Good," Hirohito responded, "Then, what of the report of the aerial reconnaissance? Are there any mentions of our geographical position in this world? Are there any sightings of any signs of civilization that is closer to us?"

One of the generals spoke up in response. Holding a few pieces of paper on his hand.

"Yes, Your Majesty. According to the report of the Northern and Southern Aerial Reconnaissance Squadron, they discovered patches of land that don't resemble anything we have ever seen. Even in both worlds."

That was obvious. Since this is an entirely new world, such reactions were the norm.

The aircraft used by the Northern and Southern Aerial Reconnaissance Squadron was the "G10N2" Fugaku Inter-Continental Bomber, capable of reaching a maximum range of 10,000 nautical miles. They were the most advanced strategic bomber plane the Empire had in their disposal. There were notions for a jet version of the craft, but it was still at experimental stage at the moment.

"Another interesting report to note that there are less settlements than we expected, even at 10 kilometers above sea level we could not sight any settlement so far. Based on the rough terrain of the northern continent north of our position, there seems to be ruins of what we see to be ruined buildings of towns and villages that were destroyed approximately years, or perhaps, decades prior to our transfer. Based on this assumption, we believe there was something, or someone, is responsible for such destruction. Perhaps during a costly war would be a likely possibility."

"But the Northern Aerial Reconnaissance Squadron added an interesting part of their report that they've encountered creatures, cloaked in pure darkness and bone-like armor, passed by them. Fortunately, it seemed to pass by them as if it hadn't notice them. The report also mentioned the crews' awe and surprise of the creature, but nonetheless were not afraid of since they encountered dragons larger than the bird-like creature passing them."

This brought the attention of the gathered officers of the Supreme War Council. It would seem that this world has its own surprises.

Then, the General, who spoke earlier, continued.

"As the group continued northward, they could see several structures that eerily looked similar to those found in the Empire. Most notably, Asian building structures."

Several raised brows at the mention. Most jarringly, this world had similar cultures to their own.

"Based on the images captured, they seemed to be lived by the cliffs, and they, surprisingly, have flying ships. It would be safe to confirm that there is an apparent technological gap between us and the civilization on north. Assuming they aren't powered by magic at the very least."

This brought nods from the Navy and Army. Understanding how capable is your opponent is the key to victory.

"How about the Southern Squadron? What did they find?" queried the Emperor, his curiosity from the report of the Northern Squadron seemed to satisfy.

"From their words, the land itself has half the mass on our own. With two-thirds of it being a desert of all things."

"Then I assume the remaining one-third is habitable for civilization, correct?"

The Showa Emperor queried once more, with the General responded.

"Yes, you're correct, Your Majesty. The remaining one-third is habitable, but the civilization that we found over there seemed to be primitive. But, it would considerable to call it similar to our own since they have electrical lines that can be said about their technological level."

"Is that so?"

The Emperor quietly murmured, motioning him to continue with the report.

"Other than the remaining land suitable for settling, the desert area seemed to be scarce of any life, as clear as day as the report had said. Overall, it seemed they all stayed at the western portion of the land, and we could, say, claim the eastern side of the land and own it as our own."

The officers of the Supreme War Council whispered to each other at the opportunity seemingly presented to them.

In summary, their position in this Second New World looked to be good. As the main civilizations on the north and south of the Home Islands seemed to be contempt on sitting where they stood, not bothering to send settlers to claim the land and exploit possible resources on the area.

If negotiated, diplomatically with the right cards, they could have the undisputed areas to their own. With the idea of having a firm foothold on this world and survey any possible resources they could find and exploit it.

However--.

"Six months."

"E-Excuse me, Your Majesty?"

The General, nearly stuttered as he spoke, looked at the Emperor with an uncharacteristic surprised expression on his face, as well as several officers, at the words of the Emperor.

"Six months. Three to send an expeditionary force, two to construct the necessary bases and facilities to logistically support the forces, and a month to prepare an offensive should they be hostile to us."

"But, Your Majesty, although this is the second time we've been transported to another world, why would you make a decision like this? Should we just, negotiate and make diplomatic connections with the mentioned civilizations that we discovered?"

Although questioning the Emperor is considered as treason for objectively doubting the current reigning monarch, but Emperor during the Five-year Isolation Period had stated that questioning orders should be done if it is necessary. As such, it was clearly a necessary notion to question the order the Showa Emperor had declared.

But what he got surprised him and everyone else in the room.

"I had a dream. To be more precise, a vision."

Wide eyes can be seen staring at the Emperor.

"A, vision, Your Majesty?"

The Emperor nodded, with a serious expression that the officers could easily tell.

"Then, what was your vision?"

One of the Navy Officers nervously queried, not knowing what it is the Emperor had in his vision.

"In my vision, the civilizations on the north and south would not accept our welcome. Negotiations will be useless. The south will view us as scums and will not hesitate to kill us. The north is corrupt and filled with many criminals roaming the land. They are not aware of our presence, in fact, they are completely ignorant of what is to come and will not be able to prepare themselves. As such, the vision showed me one option that will reshape the political agendas this world was contempt of keeping for the past 80 years."

"And that is..."

The Prime Minister uttered, unable to comprehend what the Emperor was about to say.

And what he said had made the officers of the two military branches shudder at his one word.

"War."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**White Line and Dots: Imperial Japanese influence and bases respective.**

**Expeditionary force: 100,000 troops (with AFVs and Tanks).**

**500 Aircraft. 100 each per base.**


	2. Kuo-Kuana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own "RWBY" nor any references used in the story. Everything belongs to their respective owners.

**Menagerie. Kuo-Kuana. Local Time 8:10 AM. Chieftain's home.**

Menagerie. A "safe haven" for Faunus kind. Located at south of the continent Anima and is considered to be the smallest continent on Remnant.

It has been 80 long years since the end of the Great War. A war so great, it may be the greatest conflict Remnant has ever face in their history. And perhaps an undisputed war at that one.

In the aftermath of the war, the continent of Menagerie was given to the Faunus for their participation of the war, and with equal right given to them as a reward.

Some humans viewed it as a sign of goodwill to the Faunus, as they were given land and rights as a sole nation of sub-humans. A deal they thought the Faunus would agree wholeheartedly at face value.

In reality, it was a cruel slap to the face for the Faunus.

Two-thirds of the continent are unhabitable deserts, filled with dangerous wildlife living in said area, and only a third of the land given to them was suitable for habitation and settlement. Making it the most densely populated area in the entire continent.

This angered some of the Faunus as they thought their reward was nothing but a farce to relocate all of the unwanted "monsters" to Menagerie. And this is one of many factors that brought about the Faunus Rights Revolution and the creation of the White Fang, an independent organization with the goal of bringing true Faunus Rights to all Faunus kind in Remnant.

This is why Ghira Belladonna, former and previous High Leader of the White Fang, stood in front of the balcony of his home, overlooking the settlement, Kuo-Kuana, as he pondered if it was the right choice for him to leave the organization he once led five years ago to Sienna Khan.

For him, leaving the White Fang to a younger, potentially competent leader would bring better results in improving the lives of the Faunus throughout Remnant. Something he had wished to happen when he saw the potential Sienna Khan had in her eyes when he thought for the betterment of the White Fang as he thought of his retirement.

As a nation with virtually unreachable sea routes, due to Sea-type Grimm infesting the oceans of Remnant and only the bravest of sailors would only dare to come to the Faunus-exclusive land called Menagerie, it was a perfect isolated landmass that no humans dared enter there due to racial reasons and the myths and legends surrounding it about the God of Animals turning humans to Faunus as they step foot on the continent.

Although the legend was somewhat exaggerated and contradicted the history Remnant as a whole had known and lived about.

But somewhere out there, there were slight truths about the legend.

Ghira sighed, his large body began to loosened up as he wondered how the White Fang is currently doing.

Despite being out of reach for them to be within contact range of the CCT (Cross-Continental Tower), he, nonetheless, has enough information of the current events occurring in Remnant due to his contacts only he knows about. As a previous leader, he had the assets to make the information he had now possible. Needless to say, he knew every major event that occur on Remnant than anyone in Menagerie could hope to know.

He heard about the latest train heist Adam Taurus enacted a few days ago, there were interesting new information about the whereabouts of his daughter, Blake Belladonna, as she was last seen with Adam before defecting at the last second as she detached the train cart containing all of the Dust the White Fang in that area needed. Needless to say, he knew his daughter was a pseudo-terrorist despite knowing her refusing to call as such.

Ghira scoffed at the thought of using violence as a means of getting to closer to their goals. Although it worked to a certain degree but the humans only did that out of fear. He wondered that Vale, the city not the entire kingdom itself, had survived so long after all the negativity that made them a Beacon for the Grimm from the actions of the White Fang.

_Heh. Nice one Ghira, a Beacon for the Grimm. Beacon Academy, Grimm. Nice one._

The large Faunus wryly grin at the self-made pun he made just so to amuse himself and cope with the fact that his contacts reported him of the number of guards and soldiers she killed during her time with the White Fang under Adam Taurus.

He needed to console her when she gets back to their home, here, in Menagerie, if possible. He knew that his daughter would be stressed about it the same way as a certain Faunus he knew all too well. The White Fang was an organization she was born into. The fact it had gone so far made it unrecognizable and incomprehensible for her to completely cope with the fact that it had changed, it was impossible to know whether or not she swallowed reality and leave the organization alone. Knowing her stubborn nature, he doubt that was the case.

"Ghira, dear, what are you doing? Staring off at the horizon again, are you?"

The familiar voice of a woman that the former High Leader of the White Fang, who knew the voice all too well, as he softened his expression as he turned and saw the love of his life, his wife Kali.

"Nothing, dear. Just like what you said, staring off at the horizon again, having to think about stuff as always."

He said, half excused and half truth. Knowing if his wife were to worry about anything, he knew she would be hard-pressed on that subject, clinging it like some sort of pillar sustaining her.

And that's how he knew what his daughter had inherited from her parents the most. Her mother.

The Panther Faunus looked at the horizon once more. His thoughts drifted on what his daughter was currently doing.

He knew today was Beacon Academy's initiation test, if he got the date and time right, then it's possible his daughter enrolled there with fake transcripts about her origins. The one thing he knew about the secret, elite operatives with Huntsmen-level skills, but dealing with humans rather than the Grimm, was proficient at doing.

Even if she wrote it with the whole truth in it, there is a likelihood of some parts of being fake.

_Like hiding her identity as a Faunus._

"Tch."

Ghira quietly grunted, small enough as for his wife to not notice as she went back inside their home.

He feared his daughter went to the wrong path. The path that would lead to so many regrets. Ghira feared that it may be too late for him to console his daughter if she came here to Kuo-Kuana as a different person he once knew as his daughter.

The thought pained more than it should. As a father, he should've had the responsibility of doing what was necessarily right the moment he and Kali noticed she left their home all on her own for the past five years.

Before his thoughts could continue, he began to hear a whirling sound of a three-bladed propeller he once heard as a young Faunus, the distinctive noise he thought was long forgotten.

As just as he noticed it, the general populace of Kuo-Kuana had heard of it too, and Ghira saw they were standing there wondering what the sound was.

A sudden chill reached his spine. His instincts as a battle-hardened warrior and Chieftain to Menagerie's largest settlement, he instinctively knew what was going to happen.

Suddenly, the sound intensified, bearing not as a single vehicle, but the sound of more than a thousand whirling blades was soon heard throughout Kuo-Kuana as a aggressive bustling of a hornet hive.

He looked to the east, the direction of where the sun rose, as he saw aircraft numbering over the thousand. An overwhelming force that soon covered the horizon with seemingly to no end.

Among those propeller-driven aircraft was the largest he had seen in his entire life, dwarfing the entire force as giants amongst them. Numbering 325 in total, the number of those giant beastly aircraft was absolutely ridiculous, Ghira rubbed his eyes as if it was a nightmare.

His body froze. Realization creeping in as he knew the disparity of the situation.

Menagerie, despite being a continent and a sole landmass exclusive to the Faunus, they are not recognized as a country, no, a kingdom.

Worst of all, they have no active military.

It was funny, all of the four Kingdoms of Remnant had some sort of Armed Forces protecting their respective nations as a means of self-defense. And that was optimistically after the economy of Mistral, Vacuo, and even Vale nearly collapsed after facing two costly wars. The Great War, and the Faunus Revolution Rights.

As for Mantle, the Kingdom was dismantled after the Great War and became what is known today as Atlas.

Speaking of said Kingdom, Atlas, for example, is the most technologically advanced nation on the planet. Having the largest and strongest economy, thanks to the international-level corporation such as the SDC (Schnee Dust Company), they are able to built airships of heavy, Dust-powered, caliber guns capable of destroying multiple city blocks and has a large range of fire with Military variants of Bullheads used as CAP and Air Superiority roles. The Kingdom of Atlas is considered as Remnant's sole Superpower, able to extend their influence to even the Kingdoms that brought about the defeat of her predecessor, Mantle. They were at the forefront of the Industrial Revolution and they were practically first at everything.

Vale, in comparison, had its entire military disbanded after the King of Vale, the same man who ended the Great War, died. The only armed forces left in Vale's arsenal are its police force, and Ghira knew they aren't enough to actually hold off a possible Grimm Breach in some way or another. And he got a foreboding feeling of foreshadowing as if someone is planning on using that major flaw.

The reason for this incomprehensible action was the King of Vale viewed his Kingdom's army as a sign of conflict and war. And upon his last will before his death was to completely disband Vale's entire military immediately after he died. And thus, the Council of the King of Vale was created as judges and leaders of the Kingdom.

Back to the situation at hand, the Belladonna Patriarch knew the aircraft he saw as of now weren't of Atlas, and he wondered why vehicles of the early post-Great War was appearing as of now.

He wasn't ignorant to not know the fact that no Kingdom on Remnant should possess that many aircraft in the first place. With a statistical average of a million souls living in the name's city of their respective Kingdom, the likelihood of the number of those aircraft were a hundred or two at best.

And there were more than one and a half thousand of those coming in closer.

He wanted to issue an emergency evacuation order to all of the Faunus living in Kuo-Kuana. But he knew it would take time for them to properly evacuate without risking casualties. And he knew it is completely impossible in this situation.

All he could do is to run back inside, get Kali, and escape the impending destruction.

There was no time for him to rally the populace. There was no way he could stop it, let alone do anything about it. The most logical action for him, after he find his wife, and run.

And no one would blame him for that.

* * *

**Same Time. March 1** **st** **1949\. Rodenius Central Calendar 10** **th** **Month, 1640. Menagerie sky.**

Up above the above the sky, covering the continent of Menagerie, there were a bomber force consisting of 365 G10N2 "Fugaku" Bombers, and 976 B7A2 "Ryusei" Torpedo-Dive Bomber Carrier Aircraft each carrying 800 kg ordnance bombs flying at medium altitudes.

The G10N2 was an improved version of the G10N1 production model, capable of high altitude bombing while carrying a weight of ten thousand pounds, or five short tons, of explosive ordnance. It was developed on March 1946 when a proposal by the Chief of Staff of the Imperial ordered the construction of the improved G10N Bombers with an air-cooled radial engine capable of lifting to higher altitudes than the previous production model.

Escorting them were a combined force of 162 A7M3 "Reppu" Fighter Carrier Aircraft and 163 Ki-84-N "Hayate" Army Fighter Aircraft with an engine horsepower of 2,500 worth of energy.

These two aircraft of differing identity were the backbone of the IJNAS and the IJAAS respectively, after production of the A6M and the Ki-43 ceased as priority was set on the succeeding aircraft surpassing all in every possible performance. They are currently fitted with four 20 kg Air-to-Air/Air-to-Surface Rockets, known as the Type 6 High Velocity Aerial Rocket (HVAR), in each side of their wing.

The Type 6 HVAR was designed by Hideo Itokawa as a means to counter the ever increasing development of new aircraft such as the Jet Aircraft as technology continue to advance making several design experts and top ranking officers of both the Imperial Army and Navy concern over the fact that having Autocannons and Machine Gun may no longer be a viable means to combat in a straightforward aerial dogfight.

As such, it led to several proposals and independent projects that lead to the creation of the Type 6 HVAR in the first place.

The Type 6 HVAR was first seen in action during the 1947 Guangdong uprising that were led by an unknown Kuomintang officer that lead to a series of armed revolts in the South China region over an unexpected famine washing over said region.

During the conflict, thousands of Japanese-trained Chinese troops in the region mutinied before it was discovered that they were Kuomintang soldiers who successfully infiltrated the Imperial Army as fresh recruits.

Most of these men that mutinied were trained pilots. As such, they took the aircraft, both obsolete and modern, in combating Japanese reinforcements in suppressing the revolt. Escalating the conflict as locals of the region were called up to arms against the Imperial Army occupying the area. Leading to a rebellion that span the entire South China region.

The conflict lasted for nearly eight months before the uprising was finally bogged down and quelled immediately.

After the conflict, many were executed for possible suspicion over treason as the Army Intelligence Agency continued to search for the remaining Kuomintang and possibly Communist Chinese among their ranks.

And that was a month before Japan first made contact to Qua-Toyne after the Isolation Period ended in the wake of the uprising.

This overwhelming force, that covered the entire sky by sheer numbers of aircraft with varying roles and dimensions, held a different purpose in mind.

Ever since the Empire had been transported to another world for the second time, there had been a heated debate on where they should launch their invasion. The north or the south?

The Supreme War Council was divided by the Strike North and Strike South factions that sounded eerily similar to the faction names they had prior to their first transfer.

The Strike North Faction had the idea to strike north of the Home Islands and gain as much territory as possible while maintaining its logistical chain as reasonably possible as it can. Similar to the previous plans for the invasion of the Soviet Union.

The Strike South Faction proposed that they should conquer the continent in the south. With huge naval presence and an understanding that there might be valuable resources deep under the surface of the desert that covered two-thirds of the land. And the fact there was only a town-level settlement, and it was easy to see that they're trying to convince that the south was easier to take.

Naturally, the debate heated up the same way as their similarly previous invasion topics had been back on Earth nearly a decade ago. With neither side having the advantage over the other.

The decision ultimately came itself in the form of Emperor Showa as he had made himself clear to the Supreme War Council that they needed to test the response of the civilization on the south first before going up north.

As such, in order to test the southern civilization's response, they decided to build up their presence in the western region of the south continent. If the locals responded, and using the skirmish to gauge their technological level and style of warfare.

For three whole months there were no response from the southern civilization, and because of it, the total Army personnel in the western region of the south continent now numbered five divisions, with a total number of 115,000 men with a fair number of guns and AFVs sent there. And most of soldiers stationed there had gotten bored and did some live-fire exercise to prevent a mismanagement of their part.

Another three months had passed, and finally, they were given a green light that they should go for the offensive as Operation Nishi no Taiyo (West Sun) had begun.

Although the number of aircraft participated was ridiculous, there was a reason for it.

One, they do not know if the enemy they're attacking has an unknown, powerful AA capabilities.

Two, in order to test the first reason, they needed to sacrifice the number of aircraft that participated in the operation in order to gauge how many of the possible Air Defense Systems the southern civilization can shoot down the aircraft they sent.

Three, there might be an invisible barrier surrounding the settlement, as the notion of power magics of possibly implemented to protect whatever harm that could come to their settlement. As such, the G10N were sent to test that theory.

And four, to see how this world would react to one of their neighboring nations being attacked by a seemingly unknown entity.

With that, the Ryusei dived, A7Ms and Hayates soon followed, and the G10N dropped their payload.

And hell was soon released down below.

* * *

**Kuo-Kuana.**

Everyone ran.

Everyone was running for their lives.

Women carrying their children, the men leading the way, some panicked, some stood there with mouth wide agape unable to snap out of their stupor.

They were seeing the multiple Nevermore-sized creatures (note: Don't know if Menagerie had an official education system and them being cut off of Remnant is a stretch, I'll stick to it for the time being) dropping hundreds, if not thousands of what it seemed to be iron eggs to the ground.

And when they reached to one of the buildings they exploded.

Multiple explosions occurring in every direction. Killing possibly hundred of Faunus who weren't able to escape on time.

Many tried to run as far as possible but were caught up with the debris and shrapnel flying at them, killing more as the seconds passed by.

Then the sounds of whirling blades growing stronger at each second, dropping another of those eggs, now identified as bombs, and killing more with ruthless and merciless destruction.

Those that managed to reach a farther distanced was shot by missiles, further demoralizing and killing the Faunus that tried to reach a safe distance.

And if that wasn't enough, they were gunned as if they were deemed no worthy to live.

It happened within ten minutes. Ten whole minutes of senseless destruction and slaughter of life.

After all of that had passed, the birds, now confirmed as airplanes by Chieftain Belladonna, who managed to escape the carnage, had finished whatever needless destruction they inflicted on the Faunus.

It was a tragedy. Many died not knowing what happened, and those that survived, wept in painful sorrow as they lost their brothers, sisters, children, and parents. All within ten minutes.

Ten minutes was all it takes to have Kuo-Kuana, the largest settlement and capital of their nation, to be destroyed and nearly all life living there were killed.

And within those minutes, only fifteen of the two thousand souls in Kuo-Kuana survived.

And what was even more tragic, the four Kingdoms did not know what had happened.

No, to be more accurate, they aren't aware of it _at all_.

Such was the ignorance of the four Kingdoms.


	3. Prior to Encirclement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY nor Summoning Japan. Everything belongs to their respective owner.

**Menagerie Desert. Same time as the "Attack on Kuo-Kuana".**

Upon the harsh deserts of Menagerie, where the land was desolate with no signs of life in the horizon, a large dust cloud appeared.

Those living in this kind of harsh of environment would know that this is no ordinary dust cloud or sandstorm for all that matters.

Anyone with the right mind who lived in this conditions would know that a sandstorm would be around for at least another few months when the winds were strong and the climate at the right season.

The dust cloud, however, was produced, not by any natural means, but by hundreds of armored vehicles speeding at its highest possible travelling speed in this sandy desert. Reaching towards their desired destination… to be precise, their objective.

Among the vehicles travelling the desert is the newly commissioned Type 8 Armored Personnel Carrier (APC) presented in November of 1948 and immediately went to production began two months later in January 1949.

The structural design of the Type 8 APC has a length of 6.1 meters, with a width of 2.4 meters, and a height of 2.51 meters. Having a total weight of nearly 16 short tons.

It is fitted with three 7.7 mm Machine Gun all of which were mounted, in a WW2-style, ball-fitting, one at the front and one each on both sides in a casemate-style typically seen in warships before and during the First World War, along the left side of the glacis plate with the secondary weapon, the Ho-103 machine gun (otherwise known as the 12.7 mm Type 1 aircraft machine gun), fitted to the APC roof in a trainable turret ring with full 360-degree traverse. The Ho-103 emplacement was slightly protected by a rather smallish personal armored shield, but enough to withstand small arms and artillery shrapnel. the commander sat behind the driver with the driver himself situated at the right side of the hull. There was a complete crew of six including the five machine gunners with additional room for up to twelve combat-ready passengers in the rear compartment.

The design sported six road wheels to a track side with the drive sprocket located at the front hull sides and the return roller at the rear. The track function allowed for improved off road performance over that of similar wheeled systems. Her design was such that she was given a sloping front glacis plate and lower hull with featureless slab sides, a flat rear panel and a squared-off upper hull. The flattened top hull was convenient for the carrying of additional supplies and even extra personnel should the situation dictate it. There were circular access hatches located forward and aft of the upper hull slab.

The Type 8 APC was designed and manufactured by Mitsubishi Heavy Industries to replace the aging Type 1 Ho-Ha Half-Truck and Ho-Ki APC as a multi-purpose vehicle intended to be prime movers of heavy artillery, supplies, and, of course, troop carriers. Top road speed was noted to be around 45 km/h.

Alongside with the Type 8 APCs are the Type 3 Chi-To and type 7 MBT, first manufactured in 1944 and '47 respectively.

The Type 3 Chi-To was developed for the sole purpose of being an all-purpose tank, able to provide infantry support, frontline vehicle, and, most importantly, a Tank-to-Tank battle as IJA officers began to theorize that the tanks purpose was no longer used solely as Infantry Support, but as a means to combat other significant Armored Vehicles that are armed with powerful Anti-Tank properties.

The Chi-To was a medium-class tank system, weighing in at 33 Short Tons and armed with a capable long-barrel type 5 75mm man gun (based on a proven anti-aircraft weapon itself based on an original Swedish Bofors design). Armor protection was 75mm at her thickest facings with construction being all-weld. The long-running track assemblies straddled with the hull which sported a low-set superstructure under the turret. The track systems featured seven small road wheels to a track side with a drive sprocket at the front, the track idler at the rear and three track return rollers. The chassis was fitted atop a Bell crank suspension system and powered formerly by a single Mitsubishi AL Type 4 air-cooled V12 diesel-fueled supercharged engine outputting 412 horsepower at 1,800 RPM. It is currently fitted with a powerful Mitsubishi Type 7 engine outputting 570 horsepower at 2,100 RPM. This provided the modified Type 4 with a top speed of 30 mph with a range of 160 miles, in contrast to the 28 mph speed and 155 mile range.

The 75mm main gun was backed by a single Type 97 LMG for anti-personnel – fitted at the bow – and a Ho-103 Machine Gun as a coaxial mount. There were also mountings on the turret roof for adding another machine gun for close-in anti-aircraft defense. The turret itself sported a rather tallish profile – making the tank system, as a whole, promote a rather tall side profile – a sure negative on the battlefield. The turret was completed with a slightly angled side surfaces and shaped as a hexagon when viewed in the top profile.

The Type 3 was manufactured around the same year it was designated, producing a standard 50 hulls per month as the need for tanks were not urgent enough to have it mass produce in the hundreds.

The Type 7, on the other hand, was the Chi-To's direct successor.

Since the Type 3s production began, development of a new tank under the concept of being as fast and maneuverable as a Light Tank, Firepower of a Heavy Tank, and the armor and weight of a Medium Tank. It was called as the Type 7 MBT (Main Battle Tank).

Full development of the Type 7 MBT began at earnest in 1943 with the first prototype STA-1 delivered in December 1944, and the others in February 1945 (STA-2), January 1946 (STA-3) and November 1947 (STA-4), with test improvements of each one. And by the last month of 1947, the STA-4 was chosen. This prototype would become the production model, with production of the Type 7 began at January of 1948. The same month where the Empire had first made contact with Qua-Toyne.

The hull of the Type 7 was conventional, welded, with a three-sided front slope and well-sloped sides. The catwalks were quite reduced, and fasteners for additional equipment and storage were welded to the side slopes. The turret was cast, rounded at the front, with a conventional mantlet housing the main gun and coaxial Ho-103 Machine Gun, and a long rear bustle with pronounced overhang. Additional storage was often mounted behind, and later on, smoke dischargers welded on its sides. A rather large hemispheric commander cupola was mounted over the turret, topped by a single mount for a 12.7 mm (cal.50) Machine Gun.

The driver sat on the right and had a hatch surrounded by three periscopes, one facing front and two facing the front side corners. The transmission was on its left and could be accessed by removing a panel. The domed commander cupola comprised four vision blocks angled upwards, with a stereoscopic rangefinder with x7 magnification. The gunner had an x6 magnification periscope, as well as an x6 magnification sight.

The chassis and drivetrain was inspired by the Type 3 Chi-To Tank, counting an additional roadwheels than the Chi-To (seven). The roadwheels, drive sprockets (relocated at the front), idler, and return rollers were all tailor-made for the Type 7, although the tracks were similar to the Chi-To type. The suspensions were torsion bars, with four shock absorbers, to the front and rear roadwheels pairs per side.

The Type 7 90mm gun was an inspiration of the Type 99 88mm Anti-Aircraft Auto-loading Artillery with a characteristic T-shaped muzzle brake, but of Japanese manufacture by Japan Steel Works, designated as the Type 7 AT Gun. It had a muzzle velocity of 910m/s [with Type 7 AP-T (OTL M318AP-T ammo)]. There was a small hatch with a flap for ejecting spent shells to the right of the loader. 18 rounds were stored in the rear bustle, while the others were distributed inside the hull. The radio was also mounted into this bustle.

The engine was the Mitsubishi Type 7 12 cycle Diesel Engine, giving 570 hp 2100 rpm, and had a 29600 cc capacity. As customary in previous tanks design by Mitsubishi, the exhausts pipes were located on either side.

During the five year Isolation Period, industrial factories in Manchuria received a dramatical boost in terms of manpower and equipment given to them by the Imperial Army and Government at the time of the IJA's resource and development prioritization at the first half of the Isolation Period.

Since at that time, production reached all time new heights as factories are being made, so too were the vehicles made by the aforementioned factories for the manufacturing of IJA equipment and vehicles.

Not only that, the Showa Steel Works continued to produce more steel and iron in each passing month reaching tens of millions, enough to feed the Imperial Navy of their needs in just the first year. As such, when the prioritization period for the Army expired, and the ratio returned to the favor of the Navy, they had more than enough to suit there needs as well as for their naval counterpart as well.

Inside of one of the many Type 8 APC vehicles was a certain young girl, who looked to be around twelve years of age, wearing the standard IJA uniform, fitting for her size, complete with a standard Type 4 Semi-Automatic Rifle in her hands.

Although as large as it is for her size, remarkably, she was able to hold and even aim it as easily as the average IJA soldier trained to use the rifle with good results.

At first glance, she didn't have any remarkable features, except for her short stature and unbelievably young look. But if you look closely enough, you'll notice her ears… or the lack thereof.

On top of her head, covered by her helmet, was her cat ears. A feature only the sub-human race known as the demi-humans possessed such physical appendage that distinguished them from ordinary humans. That includes her black tail behind her.

Her name was Felicia, the same girl that was shot by an experimental drug at the time of the Lourian Occupation of Gim. The same girl who was mentioned in a report to the Imperial High Command to be healer of sorts. An Apprentice Mage if you will.

As for why she was here, wearing the Imperial Army's uniform and weaponry, and currently inside the Type 9 APC. Let's rewind a bit.

After the annexation of the Kingdom of Louria to the Empire of Japan, the continent of Rodenius was transported to another world alongside with the Japanese Empire, as the latter had similar experience in the past.

The top mages of Qua-Toyne felt a huge build-up of mana gathered around the atmosphere, exponentially growing to the point that when the mages first noticed its build-up it was already too late.

As the phenomena of them being transported to another world came a major shock to them. The Empire of Japan had similar reactions but was toned down in comparison as it was the second they've experienced it.

As the days went by since their transfer to a world where the night showed a shattered moon, Felicia was officially known as an orphan due to records of her parents were confirmed to be killed by Lourian soldiers by the order of their commanding officer.

Since she had no longer have a home, since it was destroyed during the liberation of Gim by the Japanese via Artillery Bombardment and consecutive Air Strikes, nor she had any parents and known relatives to come back to.

Supposedly, she was about to go to the Capital of Qua-Toyne to find a job, a place to stay, and have an entirely new life.

But it all changed when she heard news that the Empire of Japan was recruiting foreign mages into their ranks as volunteers sponsored by both the Qua-Toyne and Quila government to give said mages who are willing to volunteer to join them whether be magical research, soldiers for their Army, sailors for their Navy, receive citizenship to their Empire, and other promising privileges with a high income by the Empire's standards. As such, since she doesn't have anyone to return to nor she had something to stay, she resolved herself by presenting herself to the Japanese Embassy at the Capital.

Naturally, it came as a major surprise for the Japanese as they did not expect Felicia, who was extremely well-known to the Imperial Government as a Goddess of Healing with her feats easily measured by her title alone and was stated in the report to have fully healed a man who had his arms and legs cut off with his body suffering third degree burns. All of which she had managed to do in a meager five seconds, including the time it took for her to regenerate missing limbs from her healing magic alone.

The Qua-Toyne government was also surprised at this. The promising prodigy, and perhaps a goddess reborn in mortal flesh, who had reached the skill level of Archmage in just a few months with near-to-no formal training driven by her hesitating desire and forced actions in aiding the Japanese in their intelligence gathering from captured Lourian officers via torture, heal, torture again, then heal method on a near daily basis. It was also she is able to use near-impossible healing spells thought to be forgotten. Even using healing spells far greater than what they had been purposed for. And with the high mana reservoir, thanks to the fact she had gained it by having her mana pool constantly drained to its limits, and having only a night's rest to restore, especially pushing her own magical abilities to its limit.

She was so well-known, to the point she became a political figure that both the governments of the Empire and the Principality wanted her to join/stay with them.

The Empire of Japan was willing to take her in, solely based on the power she holds. They believed that her possessing modern knowledge would help her produce new spells based on scientific studies of their old world. With elements foreign to her world, and possible technologies it would make by mixing science and magic into one.

The Qua-Toyne, on the other hand, wanted to give her the official rank of Archmage and give her the privileges as a high-standing mage in the world of magic as her potential magic would help benefit the Principality in restoring magic that was once lost and should be restored.

However, to their complete shock and utter surprise, she absolutely stated that she will be joining the Imperial Japanese Army as a mage soldier. A unit using firearms and magic as its primary role.

There was another reason, she was deeply indebted by a certain IJA Sergeant who had supported her in her times of need, a Private who had been her friend at her darkest of times, and their commanding officer, the Lieutenant, who had been a role model in keeping her confidence in seemingly despairing moments.

Of course, when her words reached to the high brass of the Imperial Army itself, they were overjoyed that a extremely valuable person such as Felicia to join them and not to the Navy, much to said branch's chagrin who had nothing to do with them, and would make good use to her.

This was highly debated by the Diet at the thought of a powerful mage would join the Imperial Army, and the Qua-Toyne Government had similar thoughts as well.

The debate had reached nearly two weeks until a compromise was made to appease both sides.

The conditions were:

She will be subjected to the Army and the Imperial Government.

She will be trained as a Japanese soldier with twice the intensity by half the day. And the rest, she will be training to hone and create her magic spells to benefit the Empire's cause.

She will be taught by a University Teacher and a veteran Archmage to improve her knowledge and education by both nations.

Whatever mission that required of her magical prowess must be called by adherence to the first condition.

Finally, she is allowed to travel around the Empire without restrictions and access to Qua-Toyne's ancient library full of spells that cannot be casted by ordinary mages.

This had managed to somewhat appeased both governments, but were wary that it might restrict her more than it could benefit by said mage.

She, who had been subjected to witness every horror during the Lourian Occupation of Gim, accepted the compromise without hesitation. Thus, unknowingly sealed her fate in the unknown future.

The first few weeks since the compromise had been accepted, life was absolute hell for her.

The intensity of the ordinary IJA recruit was hard to begin with, but with the twice the intensity it needed, it became hell.

Her magic training was also hard, she had to practically do what it is essentially known a live practice drill by expending tons of mana over and over by repeating the same spell until she could cast it non-verbally. A feat she once accomplished by performing the same healing spell during the numerous torture sessions she had to participate for extracting information from captured Lourian Officers until she memorized and concentrated it in her mind.

But, if there was a bad, there's always a good side of things. Especially–

"Felicia-chan~ how are you feeling today~? I hope you're doing well, especially when we're crossing this desert."

A black-haired, well-built young man around 18 years of age said in a swooning manner at the physically 13 year bodied cat demihuman who was snapped out of her thoughts by the man who sat across her.

"Hey Private! Would you stop swooning over her for a second!? It's getting annoying here!"

A man in his mid-20s barked at the soldier, with a thick scar across his forehead, similar hair color to the younger man before him.

"No, you shut up, you stupid bastard! Can't you see I'm worshipping our Goddess of Healing, especially when she's gracing us with her presence inside this vehicle!"

The Private, Agatsuma Shiroichi, barked back at his superior, Sergeant Hinomaru Yamashita, as he continued to swoon over his idol while the rest of the passengers – fellow soldiers in the same platoon – could chuckle at their antics.

"The only person shutting up is you, Private! Ever since she healed you from a near-death experience and a fatal bullet wound during live-exercise, you've been heads over heels for her! Would stop doing that, and I'll have your stupid head cut off with my sword!"

"Doesn't it matter, Sarge? She's here with us and I'm gonna savor every moment I'm here in this compartment with her. Right guys?"

"Heck yeah we do!"

"Especially when she one-shot that elephant-looking giant monster with only a Fireball spell."

"Yeah, and that one time she even prevented the entire expeditionary force into becoming a half demi-human."

"That also includes fighting this world's Goddess of Animals with her bare _fists_ and blasted her to the Shadow Realm."

"The spell she used was so amazing, both the Emperor himself and even the Prime Minister of Qua-Toyne publicly dubbed her as the Reborn Goddess of Magic. All hail Felicia-chan!"

"All hail to the cat kid!"

"All hail to the sole female soldier of the entire Imperial Army!"

Laughter broke out while the girl herself was flustered by the praise given to the otherworlders at the feats she made since arriving to this world.

While her healing was greatly potent to easily warrant attention, the feat she made against the Goddess of Animals of this world was greatly exaggerated.

She did not fought the goddess, only negotiating her to have the expeditionary force to _not_ become her subjects and turning them to this world's equivalent of demi-humans.

But the part where she blasted said goddess to the Shadow Realm was partly true. As the Goddess of Animals was a tiny bit arrogant enough to think that Felicia wouldn't pull off an inter-dimensional sending spell to another world. And in order to prove her point, she stayed where she stood and have the entire expeditionary force, _including_ the entirety of the Japanese Empire and the people at Rodenius Continent to watch _her_ and the goddess to showcase she did not have the capability to cast that spell, as well as to humiliate the cat demihuman in the process.

But to the goddess shock, and the surprise of the multi-continental audience, she managed to cast the spell with very specific factors.

Magic in the New World were powered by three separate systems.

One, powered by the knowledge and will of the mind. The knowledgeable and willing you are, the stronger the potency.

Two, powered by the caster's emotions. The stronger they are, the more likely they are to be powerful than it already is.

Three, the most unknown and rarely used system, was physical base strength of the body. The vessel which you are able to cast and hold the magic within.

Since her harsh training and learning schedule. She, who had her body reduced to what was essentially her 13 year old self, had forced to strengthen her body unknowingly reinforcing the vessel to the point where there are no repercussions on casting high-tier magic.

The torture and training had steeled her resolve unknowingly strengthen her mental willpower and her emotions to the point where it had caused her to numbingly cast spells without hesitating. Thus, the potency in which she casted her spells were _abnormally_ powerful enough to have the Archmages of Qua-Toyne breathtakingly stood in shock of her power.

As such, it was these three specific factors that the Goddess of Animals were unaware of and caught off guard as a black portal opened and caught the goddess with no time to react.

And it was that day, both the Empire of Japan and the entirety of the Rodenius Continent had known and revered Felicia as the Reborn Goddess of Magic. The latter of which made a religion in her name, much to the chagrin of the cat demihuman.

Her flustered embarrassment of the mentioned events occurred just three months ago continued n before setting foot to this continent's capital.

Thus, it would be known to the 115 thousand soldiers of the Southern Continent Expeditionary Force to be a One-Day War.

* * *

**Kuo-Kuana. Few hours later.**

Fifteen.

Fifteen souls were the sole survivors of the two thousand lives that have stayed in Kuo-Kuana, the largest settlement of Menagerie.

It was these fifteen survivors that lamented the great disaster that befall upon the Capital of Menagerie.

For 80 long years had Kuo-Kuana had stood as a beacon for Faunus in Menagerie to stay strong and face the hardships they've long experienced.

But Ghira knew that the event the survivors experienced had broken their will and extremely traumatized them.

He could see a Dog Faunus mother holding the bodies of her husband and their limbless child as tears streaming down from her eyes. Gritting her teeth at the extreme sorrow and guilt she felt to be the survivor.

But what's worse is, she's not alone.

He could see a child crying at the remains of her parents.

He could see a young couple counseling at their lose of both their families.

An old Faunus fell to his knees and slamming his fists to the ground, enraged at the destruction caused by the attack.

A family of three, resting on the ground after their serious injuries were treated at the expense of the man helping them falling unconscious due to the severe concussion he had.

The rest stood in shock at what had happened a few hours back.

The large Faunus and his wife stood in front of the rubble of where their house stood.

So much destruction, and it lasted for ten minutes.

And in those ten minutes, nearly two thousand lives were taken from them.

The Belladonna Patriarch balled his fists and gritted his teeth, his wife went over and gave what was essentially a soulless stare.

"Ghira…" she said softly, but her tone was of lose and hopelessness, "What did we do to deserve this? Why...?"

Ghira could not answer her. In fact, he had no answer.

He had no idea this would've happen. Even if he was aware of it, the commitment where the attack was made was so great, he doubt that whatever force he could muster could not stop them from making an effectively destructive that essentially leveled Kuo-Kuana to the ground.

To make things worse, all of the communication systems and devices were all destroyed in the attack. As such, they no longer have the means to contact Sienna Khan nor the Four Kingdoms for all that matters.

They could send mails to White Fang HQ, but it take an extremely long time. And that's not even factoring the messenger being attacked by the Grimm.

For all intents and purposes, whatever the enemy planned this attack, they did it with a long-term strategic advantage in mind. One capable of crippling an entire nation of its ability to respond to any threat.

 _The planning of this attack was thorough,_ that Ghira can admit. _With the survivors demoralized and traumatized enough to prevent an effective recovery, they've completely ensured that we have no way to defend ourselves._

With their communications severed by the attack, he knew that was no longer a way for them to contact the Four Kingdoms and even the White Fang. The latter of which whom Ghira had faith in in dealing whoever decided their attack with their ever-growing support of the International Faunus populace in Remnant.

Even then, it would take time. Time they did not have the luxury to take.

With the survivors' negative emotions emitting a flare in a dark night, Ghira knew it was a matter of time that the Grimm would attack at any moment.

He and two others were the only Faunus left who are veteran combatants to protect the others. Even then, the Chieftain considered it an impossible task.

But unknown to him, 115 thousand strong soldiers and mages combined with AFVs encircled them.


End file.
